The present invention relates to an image processing technology for obtaining high resolution of an image
In television receivers, as the screen size has been becoming larger, an image signal input from broadcasting, communications, a storage medium, or the like is not displayed on a screen as it is entered, but an image signal is usually displayed on a screen after increasing the number of pixels in the horizontal and vertical directions. In this case, it is impossible to increase the resolution just by increasing the number of pixels by means of a low pass filter using a commonly-known spline function or sinc function, or the like.
Then, a super-resolution technology for increasing the number of pixels while achieving high resolution by combining a plurality of input image frames (hereinafter, abbreviated as “frame”) into one frame has been disclosed in Sina Farsiu, M. Dirk Robinson, Michael Elad, Peyman Milanfar, “Fast and Robust Multiframe Super Resolution”, IEEE Transactions on Image Processing, VOL. 13, NO. 10, October 2004.